


Beautiful Bride

by Hugiraedo



Category: Argo (2012), Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Bottom！Tony Mendez, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 17:51:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hugiraedo/pseuds/Hugiraedo





	Beautiful Bride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wings1827](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wings1827/gifts).



涉及Henry评价Ben “a beautiful bride”

“别害羞，敞开腿来迎接你的夫君。”

 

无路可退的迷茫大概是Mendez最讨厌状况的叠加，他只是去看看最近的画展，被恐怖分子绑架诸如此类全在自己计划之外。慌乱嘈杂中女孩的声音刺耳，他只记住自己跑了过去将吓坏的孩子抱出枪声外，然后是侧颈处针刺的疼痛。

希望那女孩没事。

再醒来时入眼的昏暗倒是不觉意外，Mendez挣扎起身，反绑在身后的姿势极大程度上限制了他的动作。这里不止他一个受难的倒霉蛋，俘虏们开始吵闹呼喊，而Tony尝试着去解开背后的绳结——

他妈的。好歹在中情局打过工，转头来连个绳结都不会解。黑暗的灯光里Mendez总算看见身边年轻男人的轮廓，他不断叫嚷着放他出去的字眼，蠢货，Tony暗骂，这可不是他的救援对象，别给自己惹事...

“先生，恕我直言，你能安静一些吗？”

年轻的小子很快找到自己所处位置，以前的经历告诉Mendez对方绝不喜欢这样，他暗自安慰自己把该说的都说了，余下部分再不做考虑，“这真的毫无帮助。”

这换来了片刻沉默。但只是片刻。

被质疑的恼怒战胜了恐惧，Tony不乏面对如此经历，可还是感慨，他听见男子颤抖的问你以为你是谁。

“你来阻止我？你为何不阻止把我们关在这里的那群混账？”

“还是说你和他们其实是一伙的？”

无奈令他闭了嘴，嘈杂的哭闹又一次涌来，Tony索性连眼睛一起阖上保存体力，谁料那人不识时务的程度超乎想象，他冲过来扑上Mendez，叫嚷着去死吧的字眼。

该死的蠢货。

Mendez无意争吵，只是一味的撇头躲开对方的唾沫星子。身边突然传来拍掌声响，这对于反绑过手的人质而言是几乎不可能做到——

灯光骤亮。

有人从他身边站起来，Mendez看着他几乎呆滞，身上的年轻人何尝不是如此。

从始至终，这人一直都待在自己身边。

Mendez暗自庆幸自己方才没有一气之下说出自己曾在中情局工作的事实。

男人扫视过全场惊恐不安的人们，眼光又一次回到相当镇静的Tony身上。

“有什么发现吗？”

铁门打开了，走进几位士兵装扮的人。

“除了蠢货什么都没有，Lane。”

他走到灯光下，令Mendez注意到男人右脸上过于可怖的伤疤。那只海蓝眼睛回望过来，他得说，除开那道伤疤，这恐怖分子的五官可是立体又精致。

“把他们分了，总之处理掉。”那名被唤作Lane的金发男子转头就走，对于这一群倒霉蛋难表现出分毫兴趣。“Walker，可以去叫其他人来。”

好了，这个人叫Walker..他俯身立即拉开Mendez身上的年轻人，满不在乎的甩去一边。

“我要聪明的这个。”

等等...

一旁的士兵已然发出调笑的嘘声，Mendez不敢动弹，任由对方把自己轻巧的扛在肩头。

天，自己有什么瘦了吗。

就当他正要带着Tony走出门外时，Walker又转身回望，已经有几位士兵靠近了无措的女人们。

“让我再拿一个。”

掏枪的动作比Mendez反应的速度要更快一步，在Tony来得及挣扎阻止前，只是嘭一声，方才嚎叫的青年爆开了头颅。

士兵们再次发出的哄笑让Mendez胆寒。

“哦，别害怕。”

男人又转头看自己肩上的战利品。

“让我们走吧，La mariée”

 

他们走过了狭长的走廊，只与死一般的沉寂相伴，Mendez紧绷的身体开始酸痛，冒出层薄汗凝结下去。恐惧勒紧他的喉咙，将他脑海中用方才血腥的场面充斥。

他还不能死在这里。

Mendez想。

他可不能死在这里。

室内与潮湿阴暗的走道形成巨大的对比，这位恐怖分子的房间谈不上奢华，但干净整洁的环境似乎比Tony乱糟糟的工作室还要舒适一些。Walker带着他拐弯，走过卧室来到开着冷光的洗浴间，总算把男人放了下来。

“脱掉。”

磁性嗓音说着简单易懂的命令。

想必一定是Mendez的面色太过苍白，才让一旁的Walker又重复了一遍。这不怪他，Tony转过来，茫然的对着Walker点点头，极尽乖巧的开始解开自己的衬衫扣子。

“算了，留着吧。”

Walker突然又制止了Tony的行动，或许他的动作迟缓惹他不耐，男人一把将他拥进怀中，温暖霸道的气息冲昏了Mendez的头脑，他嗅到一丝硝烟味道，男人带枪的事实让他不适，以至于多了份推开对方的勇气。“我不会伤害你。”他像是看穿了Mendez的心思，“嘿，我不会...”

侵袭而来的舌头并不算那么惹人反感，他不给Mendez任何动作的余地，即便是可能的回应也一并剥夺，他毫不收敛的扬名自己的占有与控制欲望，让自己的火药味通过唇齿交缠涌进Mendez体内，他对他宣明自己是一个Alpha的事实，除此之外，还是一个相当优秀而霸道的Alpha。

硝烟味道是他的信息素。

当Mendez终是被Walker放过一马，缺氧的状态还让他呼吸急促，他红着脸看那绑架自己的Alpha对自己说，“August Walker”

他想自己知道这是什么意思。

但他依旧乖巧的重复了一遍。

“August...”手指阻止了他接下来的发音，常年战斗而导致的粗糙伸入画家挑剔的嘴里，一边空余的手专注于褪去男人的裤子。Mendez下身只一会就变得光裸，修长的腿间隐藏着Omega的私密花园。抽出手指还站着他的唾液，Mendez下意识躲开伸向私处的手指，却因此重心不稳的摔进了浴缸里。好在这水温适宜，连带着让男人昏沉的思绪清明了不少。

显然Walker没有给他喘息的机会，目的明确的信息素由四面八方将Mendez包裹起来，只片刻功夫就逼出了一股甜蜜的雪莉味，与Omega外表相差甚远的信息素味道倒是更惹起August的兴趣。他故意没解开Tony的束缚，只身也跨进对于两个男人而言不免狭小的浴缸中，“你知道接下来会发生什么吧。”

男人的舌头擦过Mendez脖颈一侧的腺体，强硬的宣布这已经不是“接下来”。Mendez的脑海一片混沌，一面被Alpha极强的信息素给侵略着感官，另一边的意识依旧叫他反抗。“唔，我...”他躲避着对方针对腺体的直接刺激，“我有孩子...”

下一秒他便尖叫出声，Walker将手指毫无预警的捅进Omega敏感的阴道里，“你在求我...放过你？”他的唇只与Mendez的相差咫尺，强势的味道从气息间冲进Mendez的躯壳里。“不，我…唔！”他的眉头痛苦的紧蹙，双颊却是不自然的潮红，挤压甬道的动作便是故意不许他回答。这招十分受用，就像是看穿了Mendez长久的单身日子一样，就连Tony也要忘记自己原本的辩词，薄唇一张一合间全由喘息占据。

“你现在是我的了。”

子弹落进酒液里。

“我漂亮的新娘。”

由最后一点清醒组成的腹诽被男人捣碎的一干二净，散发着雄性气息的肉柱在Omega腿间疯狂摩擦着，偶尔一两次挤开他饥渴的阴唇但最终又迅速的离开，被强制带入伪发情状态的Omega不断发出难耐的哀求声音，好在他分泌流泻的体液在水下并不鲜明。“夹紧。”正忙于操干着他精瘦的大腿的Alpha发话，可这看似简单的命令实在难以做到，情欲让Mendez下意识的跟随着August，在对方要进入时打开些许表示欢迎，在离开时再磨蹭一会祈求着更多。“我现在是你的Alpha了，”Walker突然贴上来捏住Mendez的下巴，男人如幼鹿般被吓坏的面孔在他眼中再美味不过。

那像是困兽受伤的哀鸣，停在他私处的片刻时间显得尤为漫长，“你在努力吗？”他皱眉回忆方才瞥见的证件信息，“Tony?”

男人的震颤令他相当满意。

附身从背后抵住Mendez的脊柱，Walker低头含住Omega的乳尖，“呜啊——！”他几乎即刻得到了应答，与此同时男人情不自禁的张开了腿。“哈！非常…非常抱歉…”他的神情配合他的伤疤想必一定足够吓人，身前的俘虏已然染上哭腔，他说不清比起这幅可怜模样August是否更喜欢男人曾在黑暗中展现的冷静沉着。他想自己不必抉择，于是更加嚣张的吮咬起所有物的乳头，直到那可怜的东西硬挺在Omega胸前，红肿的不成样子。

轻柔的啄吻极具安抚意味，可一边的他又故意向左侧去，好让自己狰狞的伤疤得以全然显露出去。“你喜欢这个吗？”他问到，亲昵的将额头贴在对方的碎发上，Mendez几乎可以感觉到右边的那一块虬结皱褶。“是…是的。”他当然只有这一个答案可选，甚至主动抬起头回吻那个罪犯。

他被取悦了。Walker想。

“但我还是要惩罚你。”Alpha宣告。

话音方才落下，在Mendez决定反抗之前，August早已拉住他的脚踝将他扯入水中。白衬衫彻底湿透，若隐若现出Mendez被吮吸撩拨得肿痛的胸乳。沙沙的水声加入，恰当的水流打上他的皮肤，甚至一时间让人觉得这是享受而并非惩罚。扳开自己大腿的力道根本无法反抗，设置好的水压对上敏感处时全然又是另外一种感觉，Walker举着淋浴工具，面不改色的对准Omega尚且生涩的屄门冲刷着，身下Tony的哭叫逐渐无力起来，无处可逃的奇妙快感如电流般刺激过全身，他尝试加紧双腿，无一不被Walker拦下，倒在浴缸中的姿势根本不可能允许他做出任何反抗，Tony唯一可以做的，就是在Walker身下求怜与哭喊。

发情期的生殖器官很明显的充血红肿起来，两瓣丰满的肉唇张合着只求一只可观的肉棒带着足够的精液填满这婊子，水流冲洗着肿胀的阴蒂，连续的快感叫Mendez虚软了身体，他被架在Walker肩上的一双长腿发出阵抽搐，在又一次高潮后翻出白眼昏厥过去。

即便在梦境中他也不得安宁，Mendez似乎看到白鸽，看到艳红的玫瑰，他想起自己与前任伴侣的婚礼，才意识到自己身着当时的纯白西装，可他闻到不安的硝烟味道，反应过来时早被人架起双臂，AugustWalker站在神父的另一边，与面容完好的他看起来更英气俊俏了。他显然也看见了Tony，对他展露的笑颜叫人心悸。

他对Mendez开口，“我漂亮的新娘。”

男人穿过神父的虚影向他走来，失去了周围架住自己的人，Mendez发现自己依旧动弹不得。硝烟味渐浓，而Walker身后是一片炸裂开的血迹。

别靠近我。

他想呐喊。

Walker抓住他，咬穿他的脖颈。

“你的味道真甜。”他的言语便也是甜腻的酒精味道。

Mendez因为左侧颈部的疼痛惊醒。

“呃啊啊啊！”刹那间紧绷的身体被Walker摁进巨大的床褥间，粗大的阴茎在他体内，辗过一切可以触及的地界，高傲的宣布自己对于Omega的所有权利，“哈啊！Walker…呜…”他未能停止自己的颤抖，快感裹挟着疼痛叫他无法获得片刻安宁，男人的敏感处被不断地冲撞顶弄着，汩汩热液直从那淫荡的深处喷薄出来。“你被我干出水了，新娘。”Walker的声音像是咒语，低沉压抑却又该死的性感。他同样是顶着巨大的折磨说出这句话的，Omega火热的体内绞紧了自己，这快感是自己从未体会过的刻骨，August几乎是艰难地挺动着腰胯，换来身下奴隶长久的呻吟浪叫。

这次操弄肯定爽的不行，他看着身下的男人险些再度昏厥过去，销魂的媚声引得Walker想要将他吞吃入腹。他感觉男人体内正对着自己的阴茎喷出小股液体，对方被干的痉挛以至于潮吹的事实格外惹得他欢喜，“你的水好足，”他口不择言的夸赞着，更想看到Mendez为自己淫乱表现而羞赧愤恨的模样，但是再难，早被干松的Omega只是一副失神的怅然模样，就和妓院任何一个被过度使用的荡妇相同。“小荡妇”他叫着Mendez，却只得到对方因为自己依旧不断动作而不适的哭闹呻吟。

“不想要了？”他问，“但你明明还在喷水。”

“呜…不要…”Mendez晶莹的琥珀眼睛也要藏在眼皮后，“太，太多…吃不下…”

“那下一次继续，”August的语气近乎诱骗，“好不好，新娘？”

“我…不是…”

August皱眉，停下了抽出阴茎的动作，他翻身把Mendez压在身下，让自己还未释放的性器擦过红肿的女阴一带。

“也是，”他贴近Mendez的耳廓。“我还没听见你叫我。”

“呜…求求你，放过…”

“求求谁？”他耐心的引导。

“呜…August…”

他一下狠心的顶到最深处，Tony发出沙哑的尖叫。

“再说。”

有了先前的经验，Mendez对于这一次回答显然显得胆怯许多，他沾满泪痕精液的脸写满疲惫，真不敢相信充满侮辱与强迫的一夜竟然还未结束。他对性侵者屈服，带着哭腔与讨好的呼唤，“丈，丈夫…”

这一次他答对了，微凉的精液尽数喷洒在Omega被操开的性器里，无法合拢的出口流泻出精子与淫水，Walker将自己的那面伤疤贴上Mendez的双唇，命令Mendez亲吻自己最丑陋的一面陷进黑暗里。

 

End


End file.
